othello di antara topeng-topeng
by marduk 789
Summary: Zen membalas pelukan itu. Pada televisi yang menyala suram, ia melihat bayangan Othello di antara topeng-topeng imajiner./ os, zenmc


**mystic messenger © cheritz**

* * *

 **Daughter – Young**

* * *

 **othello di antara topeng-topeng**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya satu dari hari-hari biasa yang mereka lewati bersama. Pada sofa gelap itu, Zen bersandar bersama sejilid naskah drama di sebelah tangannya. Sementara waktu, iris merahnya akan memantulkan berbagai macam warna yang terkilas dari televisi di depan.

Di sisi lain, kekasihnya sedang berbaring dengan kepala beralas pada pangkuannya. Bersama mata bosan, ia sesekali memindahkan tayangan ke saluran lain, sesekali pula ia akan bermain pada perut Zen dengan jemarinya. Berjalan mendaki hingga ke dada kemudian kembali meluncur turun.

Meskipun sering tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, Zen bukanlah orang yang abai terhadap ucapan seseorang. Gadis itu cukup mengerti untuk tidak mengganggu Zen dengan mengatakan sesuatu. Ia kagum betapa Zen dapat begitu berkonsentrasi hingga terkadang pria itu seolah tidak merasakan apa pun yang ia lakukan padanya.

Kini, televisi itu dibiarkan berbicara sendiri pada dinding-dinding bisu. Gadis itu lebih tertarik memutar tubuhnya pada Zen, menatap pria itu yang terkadang terlihat bergumam pelan dengan berbagai intonasi. Ia akan tersenyum ketika melihat Zen menggaruk-garuk gagu ataupun ketika kepala itu merebah menatap langit-langit kosong.

Mereka selalu begitu. Tidak ada pertanyaan dan penolakan yang keluar.

Namun, kekasihnya itu merasa kali ini Zen tidak begitu menikmati naskahnya. Penilaian itu datang dari mata menyalanya yang tampak meredup lelah. Sudah hampir seminggu Zen berkutat dengan naskahnya, dan sesekali ia diminta untuk mendengarnya berlakon dalam frustrasi.

Gadis itu tidak begitu tahu secara mendalam mengenai _Othello_. Selain William Shakespeare, ia hanya mengetahui sebagian jalan cerita dari dialog Zen sebagai Othello.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukainya," Zen memulai di suatu detik pada malam itu. "Penuh kedengkian dan balas dendam."

"Tapi itu dunia yang harus kaujalani, Zen. Penuh topeng," balas kekasihnya dengan memainkan jemarinya pada udara kosong.

"Jika dari awal aku tahu _Othello_ , aku akan berpikir ribuan kali sebelum menerimanya, atau mungkin tidak menerimanya sama sekali." Zen memindahkan halaman demi halaman dengan gerakan cepat sebelum ia melempar naskah itu ke atas. "Aku tidak suka kisah tragedi. Membacanya saja sudah membuatku muak pada karakter-karakter yang ada."

"Itu tidak bagus, Zen." Dalam udara kosong, jemari itu mulai bergerak hingga hinggap pada pipi tirus pria itu, lalu mengelusnya lembut. "Tapi kau sudah menerimanya, aku percaya kau profesional."

Zen mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya aktor yang harus membuang semua perasaan tidak senangku, dan dalam sekejap harus berubah menjadi orang lain."

"Itu hebatnya kau, _Jagi_. Kau bisa seketika berubah menjadi orang lain, tapi kau selalu kembali padaku." Jemarinya berpindah pelan menuju bibir Zen. Dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, ia membentang bibir kekasihnya hingga membentuk lengkungan senyum.

Zen menggenggam lengan kekasihnya, mengecupnya lembut. Kali ini senyumnya melengkung dengan sendirinya.

"Kau begitu saja dapat masuk ke dalam sebuah karakter dan menyatu pada karakter itu. Kau dapat menggunakan topeng-topeng itu semaumu, mengubahnya pada situasi tertentu," lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu kau mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk menyenangkanku, tapi aku memang senang mendengarnya." Zen terkekeh ringan seolah melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

"Tapi aku serius memujimu, _Jagi_." Pria itu dapat melihat mata emasnya membulat besar, menatap pada sisi-sisi yang tidak dapat dilihat olehnya. "Kau _persona_. Kau topeng, dan topeng itulah yang membentukmu menjadi manusia sempurna."

Zen terdiam. Pikirannya mengulas.

Pria itu mengerti arah pembicaraan kekasihnya. Sebagai ahli panggung, istilah itu tidaklah asing. Persona dan topeng, persona dan manusia; persona dan person. Keduanya saling menyatu dan berbagi makna pada satu kata yang sama.

Seorang manusia adalah manifestasi dari sekumpulan topeng. Topeng yang digunakan saat berbicara dengan sutradara; topeng yang digunakan saat berbicara dengan kasir minimarket di ujung jalan; maupun topeng yang digunakan saat berbicara dengan kekasih di kamar, tidaklah sama. Perbedaan itu yang membuatnya semakin sempurna membentuk manusia.

Namun di satu titik, Zen menemui ketakutannya.

"Kau tidak takut pada orang yang memiliki banyak topeng sepertiku, _Jagi_?"

Kekasihnya menatap dalam pada mata Zen. Seberusaha apa pun, ia tidak dapat menebak ekspresi apa yang sedang pria itu perlihatkan padanya. Begitu kosong.

"Karena aku takut kehilanganmu, aku bisa saja membunuhmu seperti Othello yang membunuh istrinya, lalu aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri karena menyesal."

Gadis itu bangkit dari pembaringannya, lalu memutar tubuh menghadap Zen dengan kaki melipat pada permukaan empuk sofa. Sorotnya menengadah pada mata membara di depannya.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku memujimu, _Jagi_. Di antara topeng-topeng itu, ada satu topeng yang tidak akan berubah." Gadis itu lantas mendekap Zen. Pria itu dapat menghirup aroma wangi dari rambut panjangnya. "Aku percaya topeng yang kau tunjukkan padaku adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu, jika kau berubah menjadi Othello suatu saat nanti, aku tidak akan takut. Karena ketika kau melihatku, kau akan kembali pada topengmu yang sebenarnya."

Zen membalas pelukan itu. Pada televisi yang menyala suram, ia melihat bayangan Othello di antara topeng-topeng imajiner.

Sefanatik apa pun ia berpikir, bayangan untuk melukai gadisnya tidak pernah melintas sedikit saja. Bahkan tidak pula menyelinap di antara pintu apartemennya, ataupun di antara sela gorden yang menari lemah.

— **tamat—**

* * *

 _ **Jagi:**_ **panggilan sayang. Bisa digunakan untuk laki-laki maupun perempuan.**

 **Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu. Terima kasih.**


End file.
